Libre
by Kannaby
Summary: Pasara lo que pasara, yo sabré que la protegí hasta el final.


**N/A:** Hola a todos, hace tiempo no subo algo y bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió de repente. Me gustó escribirla y también como me quedó, un poco direfente de como había planeado, pero no me quejo. Espero les guste y dejen review.

 **Aviso:** La frase inicial dudo tenga mucho que ver con la historia, sin embargo, tiene cierto significado con respecto a la misma para mi.

 **Pareja:** SasuSaku, aunque no se centra en el romance.

 **CRF:** Narrado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Naruto no me pertenece...**

* * *

 _"This is what you must feel your whole life"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— Tu cabello es castaño —dije casi de inmediato al verla, el color rosa se había ido por completo. Ella sonrió.

— Si, me lo teñí ayer ¿no te gusta? —preguntó al notar mi expresión.

— Te ves diferente —respondí estoico. Para su sorpresa, sonreí—. Pero me gusta.

Se alegró y tomó mi mano.

* * *

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

Asentí.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —me mostraron una placa—. Soy el detective Morino, ella es mi compañera, la detective Mitarashi.

— Tenemos varias preguntas que hacerle —habló la mujer.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estábamos en un cuarto de interrogatorios.

— ¿De qué se trata? —pregunté.

— ¿Conoce a esta mujer? —dijo Morino y me pasaron una foto.

Era Sakura. Por supuesto que la conocía.

— Es mi novia —respondí cortante. A ellos no pareció sorprenderles, seguro lo sabían y lo único que intentaban era confirmar.

— Cuéntenos un poco de ella —pidió Mitarashi.

Suspiré y procedí.

— La conozco desde que estábamos en primaria, ella siempre ha sido una persona amable, nunca se mete en problemas. Siempre ha destacado en sus estudios, una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. Ha tenido una vida difícil; sus padres pelean todo el tiempo, sin embargo, sigue sonriendo.

— ¿Supo que había sido acusada de homicidio? —indagó Morino.

— Si, pero lo que pasó fue en defensa propia —contesté con rapidez. Ella así me lo había dicho, y yo, le creí—. Ese hombre intentó violarla —terminé con un poco de enojo en mi voz.

— ¿Está al tanto de que intentó escapar cuando la confrontamos?

— Cuando supo que la estaban inculpando... —aquella mujer me interrumpió.

— ¿"Inculpando" dice? —pregunta con un deje de duda— ¿Todavía cree que es inocente?

Sonreí, algo que a ellos seguro les pareció insolente.

— Ella es inocente —solté con toda la seguridad del mundo, dispuesto a continuar—. Sakura estaba muy nerviosa y bastante preocupada. Quizás pensó que no le creerían.

— Debe saber muy bien que resistirse al arresto solo le añade más cargos a su condena —añadió Morino.

— No lo creo, ella es inocente.

Los oficiales se miraron el uno al otro. Conmigo no obtendrían nada, de eso estaba seguro y la verdad, creo que ellos también. Dejaron que me fuera.

Sakura me esperaba afuera. Días atrás la habían arrestado, yo pagué su fianza. Aún así, le ordenaron no salir del país, por lo menos hasta saber que pasaría durante el juicio. Salimos del departamento de policía y fuimos a comer, ella no parecía muy afectada.

— Siempre he querido ir a Rusia —dijo tomando un café. Estábamos en una cafetería.

Ella sonreía, igual que siempre, no había preocupación.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté y ella se acercó para responderme.

* * *

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde aquél interrogatorio, cinco días, para ser exactos. Me llamaron una vez más, tenía que volver a ir, no me dieron mucha información. Llegué luego de unos veinte minutos y al instante me hicieron pasar.

— Justo a quién quería ver —era el mismo hombre de la última vez. Estaba a cargo de le investigacion.

— ¿Alguna novedad? —pregunté debido al repentino llamado, algo debía haber pasado.

— ¿Hace cuánto no ve a Sakura Haruno? —dijo un poco alterado.

— Desde ayer. Fuimos a la universidad y la dejé en su casa —comenté, eso habíamos hecho. Toda esa situación me preocupó un poco—. ¿Le pasó algo?

El sujeto frunció más el ceño.

— Está desaparecida —soltó enojado—. Fuimos a interrogarla, pero no la encontramos; creemos que huyó.

 _"Quiero ser libre"._

Me dejaron ir, ellos no me querían a mi; buscaban respuestas. Y ahora, yo también.

Solo tenía una duda: ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?

Si bien el hecho de que desapareciera también era importante, seguro solo tenía miedo de que la encerraran de cualquier forma, la justicia es tan coja que aquello no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Había mucha evidencia en su contra.

Entré a mi departamento y lancé el abrigo al sofá. Fui directo a la cocina, algo llamó mi atención, un pequeño papel de un tono rosa chillón en el refiderador; lo tomé, era una nota.

 _"Estoy bien"._

Suspiré, era de ella. Estaría demasiado ciego para no darme cuenta. Al voltearlo pude notar una foto de un gran castillo colorido, no era importante.

Al día siguiente Naruto me llamó por teléfono, estaba muy alterado, su voz se escuchaba débil y parecía estar llorando.

— Naruto, cálmate —pedí elevando un poco la voz—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Él no paró de llorar, pero intentaba articular sus palabras, escuché atentamente. Lo que dijo me dejó paralizado, y a la vez, el teléfono cayó de mi mano. Tres golpes fue lo que recibió el aparato del suelo, cada uno pareció hacer eco. No lo creía, tenía que haber otra versión de los hechos, un plan B, siempre había un plan B. Esta vez, no parecía haberlo.

Sakura estaba muerta, y peor, se había suicidado...

* * *

No nos dejaban entrar a su casa, la policía tenía una orden para revisarla. Según ellos, ahora era más culpable que nunca, aunque estuviera muerta. Intentaron interrogarme otra vez, sin embargo, mi estado actual no se los permitió. Luego de varios días me llamaron nuevamente, tenía que confirmar el cadáver.

Los padres de Sakura se negaron y a Naruto le resultaba difícil estar en ese tipo de lugares.

— Un surfista la encontró al pie de un acantilado —me informó Mitarashi.

— Es castaña —solté luego de unos segundos de verla, afirmando mi sorpresa.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

Ella no pareció escucharme, agradecí eso. Claro, ella se había teñido el cabello, lo había olvidado. Negué a su pregunta.

— Si... es ella —dije y me retiré.

Fui a casa y analicé las cosas. Sonreí, ahora lo entendía. Esa visita a la morgue fue el detonante para que yo reaccionara. Ella ya me había dejado muchas pistas. Todas las cosas que Sakura había hecho éstas últimas semanas, cada una estaba relacionada.

Sabía que lo más probable sería que la encarcelaran, no iba a mentir, yo también lo sabía. La nota, el castillo. Pintarse el cabello no fue sino otra parte de su estrategia.

El suicidio. Suspiré. El suicidio era una pantalla.

— No podías arriesgarte ¿cierto?

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana, dos meses después de toda esa situación, Naruto y yo bebíamos café en la misma cafetería en la que había estado anteriormente con Sakura.

— ¿Dónde crees que esté ahora? —pregunta Naruto, dejando de lado el café. Ya le había contado mi teoría mucho antes.

No, la chica de la morgue no era Sakura, seguramente ella había cambiado los registros dentales, haciendo equivocar a los forenses; solo tuvo que buscar a una mujer castaña, por supuesto, encontrar a una pelirrosa hubiera sido bastante complicado, y que se hubiera cambiado el color de pelo justo antes no era una coincidencia. De igual forma, para cuando la policía se enterara ya sería demasiado tarde. Pasara lo que pasara, yo sabré que la protegí hasta el final.

Medité un momento su pregunta.

 _"Siempre he querido ir a Rusia"._

Cerca de una fuente en lo que parecía ser una plaza en Moscú, se encontraba una castaña con raíces pelirrosas, mirando una foto en la que se divisaba un moreno.

— Tal vez, en algún lugar donde no haya extradición...

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si han llegado hasta aquí espero realmente que les haya gustado y sino, será la próxima.

Recuerden: Los review son gratis.


End file.
